walt_disney_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Ralph Breaks the Internet
Ralph Breaks the Internet (formerly known as Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2) is a 3D computer animated comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and directed by Rich Moore. It will serve as the sequel to Wreck-It Ralph and it will be the 57th animated feature in the Disney Animation Canon. Date November 21, 2018. Possible plot Taking place six years after the events of the first film, the story starts with the arcade getting its own website, around the same time the Sugar Rush console breaks down and is in danger of being unplugged. To save Vanellope's home, she and Ralph venture into the Internet via the arcade's new wi-fi router in hopes of finding the part needed to fix the console. Expected Voice Cast *John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz *Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun *Ed O'Neill as Mr. Litwak *Katie Lowes as Candlehead *Jamie Elman as Rancis Fluggerbutter *Gal Gadot as Shank *Taraji P. Henson as Yesss *Alan Tudyk as KnowsMore *Bill Hader as JP Spamley *Alfred Molina as Double Dan *Ali Wong as Felony *Timothy Simons as Butcher Boy *GloZell Green as Little Debbie *Hamish Blake as Pyro *Flula Borg as Maybe *Rich Moore as Sour Bill and Zangief *Phil Johnston as Surge Protector *Ana Ortiz as Ballet Mom Cameos *Pamela Ribon as Snow White *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Kate Higgins as Princess Aurora *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Paige O'Hara as Belle *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Irene Bedard as Pocahontas *Ming-Na Wen as Fa Mulan *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Kelly Macdonald as Merida *Kristen Bell as Princess Anna *Idina Menzel as Elsa the Snow Queen *Auli’i Cravalho as Moana Waialiki *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO *Brad Garrett as Eeyore *Corey Burton as Grumpy *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Michael Giacchino as FN-3181 *Vin Diesel as Baby Groot *Colleen Ballinger as herself *Dani Fernandez as herself *Tiffany Herrera as herself Production According to Rich Moore, the first film "barely scratched the surface" of the video game world he and the developers envisioned and a sequel to Wreck-It Ralph is currently being discussed. Mario and Tron have also been confirmed to make cameos in the sequel. The idea of a sequel holds interest for a lot of people involved with the original film, including the artists, technicians and voice actors, but as it is still in its beginning stages, most details about the film are currently unknown. If the film is greenlit and confirmed, it will be Walt Disney Animation Studios first sequel to be theatrically released since The Rescuers Down Under. Rating Ralph Breaks the Internet is rated PG by the MPAA (for some action and rude humor). This is the fourteenth Disney animated movie to be rated as such in the US after The Black Cauldron, Dinosaur, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, Home on the Range, Bolt, Tangled, Wreck-It Ralph, Frozen, Big Hero 6, Zootopia and Moana. It is also the first Disney animated sequel to have another rating. Trivia *This will be the fifth sequel in the Disney Animated Features canon, after The Three Caballeros, The Rescuers Down Under, Fantasia 2000 and Winnie the Pooh. *''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' will be the second Disney Animation Canon film to be released on November 21st, after Bolt. *This is one of the several films with no real villains in them, after Dumbo, Saludos Amigos, The Three Caballeros, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Brother Bear, Bolt, and Winnie the Pooh Gallery Promotional Photos Wreck-It Ralph 2 Concept Art.png IMG_0254.JPG RBTI_Teaser_Poster_1.jpg RBTI_Teaser_Poster_2.jpg Stills RBTI Internet.jpg RBTI Search Engine.jpg RBTI Princesses.jpg RBTI Blue Woman.jpg RBTI Shanks.jpg RBTI Ralph & Shop Owner.jpg RBTI Shanks & Crew.jpg RBTI Clerk.jpg RBTI Web Surfing.jpg Vanellope & Princesses.jpg RBTI Slaughter Race.jpg RBTI Ralph & Vanellope.jpg RBTI Ralph & Vanellope 2.jpg RBTI Apartment.jpg RBTI Blue Woman 2.jpg RBTI Ad.jpg Videos Ralph Breaks The Internet Wreck-It Ralph 2 Official Teaser Trailer Ralph Breaks the Internet Wreck-It Ralph 2 Official Trailer 1 Ralph Breaks the Internet Official Trailer 2 Ralph Breaks the Internet - Sneak Peek Ralph Breaks the Internet "Zero" Special Look Ralph Breaks the Internet "KnowsMore" Clip Ralph Breaks the Internet "Hearts" Clip Ralph Breaks the Internet "There Is No Track" Clip Ralph Breaks the Internet "We Are In The Internet" Clip "A Place Called Slaughter Race" Clip Ralph Breaks the Internet Ralph Breaks the Internet Happy Birthday, Internet! Ralph Breaks the Internet - Tickets Now on Sale! Ralph Breaks the Internet In Theatres Now Category:Disney animated features canon Category:Animated films Category:Disney Theatrical Films Category:Disney animated films Category:Media Category:Sequels Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films directed by Rich Moore Category:Films produced by Clark Spencer Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Wreck-It Ralph (franchise) Category:3-D films Category:2018 films Category:PG-rated films